


Love at First Sight

by delorita, SilverFountains



Series: Renly & Loras - Falling in Love [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, Frottage, Loras is a brat, Love at First Sight, M/M, Period-Typical Underage, Sexual Experimentation, Young Love, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Of course Loras had hoped for the day to come that he may finally go in training with a fine Lord to ultimately earn his knighthood. From a knight though! Not from some child who had never held a sword as far as he can tell and who is barely older than he is himself. What in the seven hells is he going to learn from him? What is he even to do as a squire for the fourth in line to the throne?!But as soon as his new lord stands before him everything changes...*This is the first part of a short series of how Renly and Loras fell in love and the early part of their relationship*





	Love at First Sight

Loras frowns deeply. He wants to do a whole lot more than that right now, but he knows better than to misbehave in his grandmother's presence. Robert Baratheon. Coming to parade his baby brother, the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, at their court. And as if  _ that  _ isn't bad enough, having to watch the fat drunk loudly entertain himself at  _ their  _ expense, his father had offered him to squire for the royal brat! Of course he had hoped for the day to come that he may finally go in training with a fine Lord to ultimately earn his knighthood. From a  _ knight _ though! Not from some child who had never held a sword as far as he can tell and who is barely older than he is himself. What in the seven hells is he going to learn from him? What is he even to do as a squire for the fourth in line to the throne? Empty his chamber pots? Brush his hair?! 

He bows curtly to his father before he hastens towards his chambers, slamming the door behind him as he throws himself onto his bed, breathing heavily through his nose as he tries to keep his temper. 

“What’s gotten into you, Lory?” Margaery asks as she’s startled out of her reading when Loras storms in like a wild horse.

“I'm going to Storm’s End,” Loras groans into his pillows, not wanting to look up at his sister.

“Isn’t that a good thing for you?” his sister asks curiously and a little shocked. She’s used to having him around and that the proposal of him becoming a squire would be fulfilled so quickly takes her quite by surprise.

Loras rolls himself onto his side and looks at his year-younger sister from under his long hair. “No, it's  _ not _ a good thing!” he snaps, rolling his eyes.  _ What does she know? She's a girl!  _ He normally isn't so snappy with his adoring sister but the whole situation has put him in a foul mood. “I want to learn how to fight! Renly Baratheon doesn't know how to fight! He's only been made Lord of Storm’s End because his brother is the king! I'm going to learn nothing there! I might as well become a handmaiden!” he sighs dramatically.

Margaery giggles at the image of her brother being a handmaiden. But then she says, “I’ve heard Lord Renly is a very kind man. Maybe you get to know young ladies at his court?” she tries to comfort her sibling as best she knows.# 

Loras’ anger with his father softens a little as Margaery tries to look on the bright side as always. He sits up and brushes his hair out of his face. “Maybe,” he says, taking her hand. He has no interest to get to know any young ladies, but he doesn't say anything to her about that. She wouldn’t understand. 

“Maybe he has a swordsman who can teach you how to fight?” she asks, but feels her heart go heavy when she thinks about the fact that he’s going to leave their home.

“I'll miss you,” Loras says as he sees the sadness in her eyes. “But father said he would visit soon,” he tries to placate her. 

“I’ll miss you too, brother,” she has a hard time to hold back a tear that threatens to run down her cheek. “But Grandma says you’re old enough to make your own way now,” she squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“I am,” Loras nods. He can see that she's about to cry but is fighting her tears. “I'll come and visit you too,” he promises. “And I  _ will  _ learn how to fight,” he vows. “No more tears now. Promise?” he tries to be the big brother. 

“P...promise,” she hiccups but then bravely bites her lip and smears the tears away with the back of her hand. She wants her big brother to be proud of her and not think she’s a little girl still. 

“Good,” Loras smiles as he presses a kiss against her cheek. “Let’s go feed the horses,” he grabs her hand, wanting to keep himself from going mad if he thinks too much more about his future. He decides to make the most of the time he has left here in Highgarden. 

+++

_ I’m going to get my own squire!  _ Renly thinks excitedly as he arrives at the gates of Highgarden together with the king, his older brother. He’s not interested in learning the arts of fighting and war, but the prospect of having a man so close to him all the time is very intriguing. He knows his feelings are not as they should be, admiring men and not women, but he’s never been interested in the latter either. He wonders what Loras Tyrell looks like now. They’d last seen each other as little boys about ten years ago.  _ Can I say no, I don’t want him, if he doesn’t appeal to me? Would I be allowed to chose someone else?  _

Loras stands straight as a plank as King Robert and his entourage ride into the courtyard. Of course he had been dressed in the finest clothes to greet their guests and whilst he normally likes to wear these fine garments, right now he feels a bit like a prize horse ready to be sold. His eyes flit from one horseman to another, thinking about Margaery's words about whether there would be someone else who could teach him to become a great swordsman. He can't really tell from here, but none of them really catch his attention. 

Eventually the royal carriage stops in front of them and he braces himself to face his new lord.

As soon as Renly steps out of the carriage behind Robert his eyes fall on the tall lad dressed in light blue colours.  _ Is that him? Little Loras had blonde curls.  _

He waits until they make their way up the stairs towards the terrass where the whole Tyrell family is greeting them. 

“Look at the girl,” Robert whispers into his ear, when there is still enough distance between them, “she might become your wife someday.” 

_ My wife.  _ Renly shivers with what seems like agony at the prospect. He still hasn’t found a solution to that problem yet. But he decides not to think about it today. 

As the etiquette is to first greet the parents and grandparent and after that the children, Renly shakes and kisses a few hands until he’s introduced to  _ Loras Tyrell.  _ And his breath stops as blue eyes stare back at him.

Loras blinks at the young man that now stands before him. He knows they've met before but he can scarcely remember it. He can't have been more than five maybe six years old. And back then he had even less interest in meeting the sons of the other houses than he does now. Than he  _ thought _ he would now. 

Lord Renly is tall, like his brother. But sleek, very much unlike his brother. Dark hair like all the Baratheons. And equally dark brown eyes that seem to look into his soul. He swallows under the intense stare. He had armed himself with the courtesy and manners that he had been taught his entire life. But they were there to hide his disappointment and dismay. They cannot save him from  _ this _ onslaught of feelings. 

“Loras?”

His grandmother's voice shakes him out of his trance and he realises that he'd been staring and not saying anything for far too long. “Your Grace,” he manages from his lips and bows. But it's as if his eyes are caught by some sort of spell as he cannot tear them from the young man he had had every intention to despise.

Renly nods his head politely in greeting. Lady Tyrell shock him out of his stare as much as she did her grandson. 

_ I want him. By the old gods and the new, he looks beyond anything I thought he would.  _ He smiles, “Loras,” and bows too just a little. “My new squire, I believe?”  _ Please say yes, cute lad!  _ he thinks, fully aware that they're almost the same age.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Loras looks in mesmerisation at the young royal. He still has no idea why the other would need a squire, but where there was resentment to be sent to serve some pompous brat before, he now feels little flutters of excitement at the prospect to go with this fine looking young man. “If you'll have me,” he says softly, aware that all eyes are on them right then.

_ I'll so have you, if you will have me!  _ Renly swallows thickly, trying to think about what he's supposed to do next and  _ not _ tangle his fingers into those tempting locks. “I will,”  _ I can say that, can’t I?  _ He was told exactly what to do and say but everything seems to have fallen out of his head as soon as he laid eyes on the young man clad in blue and gold.  _ Can we please talk in private soon! _

Renly reaches out his hand to grasp that of the other firmly, locking his gaze with his.

_ What do I do now?  _ It flits through Loras’ head.  _ I can't just stand here and stare at him forever!  _ He's never felt this way before and he doesn't really know what to do with himself. He already knows that he much prefers to look at and fantasise over the young squires and stable boys at his father’s court than the maidens. But his breath had never before been taken away by anyone like this.  _ He's gorgeous! _ is all he can think.  _ I would  _ like _ to brush his hair _ … 

He's both disappointed and grateful when he hears his father's voice usher all of them inside.  _ Do I walk behind him now?  _ It's like everything he knows about how to behave in the company of a nobleman has just vanished as soon as Renly's eyes bore into his. 

Renly has no eyes for his surroundings nor ears what the men are talking about, which would be his duty. All he can think of is  _ does he know how to use a sword already? Inside of bed and out? I need a capable swordsman, I am told. _

As they all sit down at the fully laden table, he gets to sit beside Loras’ grandmother though. 

+++

There had been no chance whatsoever to speak to his new lord during the banqueting hours. King Robert owned most of the conversation - and the wine - and all Loras had been able to do was exchange some awkward glances that were scrutinised by his grandmother. Loras is, to his own surprise, relieved when the adults finally move to his father's working chambers to discuss politics. And he is excused for a few hours.

“Your Grace, would you like me to show you the gardens?” he musters his courage as much as his manners. “I can show you my skill with the sword. I've been practising every day. If… if you'd like?”

Renly does a double take.  _ Can he read my thoughts? “ _ I would like that very much,” he dabs at his mouth with his napkin and throws it on the table when getting up. “I'm very interested in your skills with the sword.”  _ Why is my voice not working properly? _

Loras feels an odd blush creep into his cheeks at that and he doesn't know why. Sword fighting - or practising it at least - is something he normally feels completely confident with. He knows he's good; even if he's young still and has more to learn. But perhaps Renly is a better swordsman himself than he'd given him credit for.  _ What if I don't impress him?  _ he suddenly worries. 

He tries to find his normal flair as he walks into the gardens. It's a very sunny day and his grandmother’s gardens look magnificent in full bloom. 

“What is Storm’s End like?” he asks, genuinely curious what his new home will be like.

“Nothing like  _ this!”  _ Renly waves his hand in a wide circle. He’s truly astonished by all the colours and heavy scents of the flowers, blooming bushes and trees. He looks from the breathtaking sight of the landscape to the breathtaking sight of his new squire, trying to find an answer. He clears his throat and says, “My honest apologies, Loras, I’m normally not that tongue tied.” He keeps looking at the young man. “My home...it’s sturdy. Resisting the storms…I...I hope you’ll like it there...”

“I think I will, Your Grace,” Loras says politely. He does not know what else to say. He fiddles nervously with his hair and plucks at his tunic. He is not normally this tongue tied either. But the prince by his side makes him forget every word in the common tongue. 

“Do you fight, my lord?” he asks eventually and immediately cringes as he may have offended his new lord already, questioning his skill. “I mean…”

Renly smirks as he sees the uneasiness flit across Loras’ features, “Not really.” He states, “That’s what I need you for. I would like for you to be my arm with the sword.” He’s glad he can finally talk about the matter at hand. “If that is alright with you?” he adds. “I’ve heard you practise lots.” 

“I have!” Loras states proudly. He really does not know how he feels about the situation now. So he had been right in his assumptions that Lord Renly Baratheon was no swordsman. He had been right to feel offended that his father would throw away his skill for the sake of political alliances. And yet instead of the flaring anger at the injustice he'd felt the other day, he doesn't feel any of that now, even as the other so openly admits to him he's no fighter. “So…” he tries to get his head around this arrangement, “you want me to be your sword? I mean, once you're satisfied with my training of course,” he hastily tries to reign himself in. “Will there be someone to train with, at your court, Your Grace? I'm no knight yet…”

Renly takes Loras by both shoulders, “Yes, there will be.” He looks at him intently. “I hope you’re not offended that I don’t practise a lot myself. But I found that fighting with weapons is not my skill. I rather fight with words.” He smiles a little shyly, knowing how this might put the young, enthusiastic man off but praying it won’t. “I promise you that you’ll become a knight at my court.”

Loras sighs in relief at hearing that. He appreciates the other's honesty and his promise. “Thank you, Your Grace!” he falls down on one knee to show his respect. “And I promise you that I will work hard and I will make you proud of me. I will defend you, my Lord, and I will serve you.” He nervously looks up at his lord, hoping that he's said the right things.

“Thank you!” Renly smiles genuinely now, very relieved that his honesty didn’t make Loras angry or think about this job twice. _I want you to be proud of me too!_ he thinks, knowing a Lord isn’t supposed to say that. “Show me your skill then. I love to watch sword fighting.” He admits. 

Loras smiles too. He finds that the other's smile is completely disarming and almost dizzying.  _ Why does he make me feel like this?  _ he briefly wonders. But he puts his knights’ brain in motion as he leads his lord towards the the training grounds. “You want to spar?” he asks as he grabs two wooden practice swords. “I promise to go easy,” he dares, grinning.

Normally Renly wouldn’t. But there is no one else here at the moment and it might be a good opportunity to get to know the handsome lad closer.  _ I’ll completely embarrass myself.  _ “I...erm, I guess you must go  _ very  _ easy.” For the first time in his life he regrets to not be able to use a sword  _ as well as he shou _ ld  _ Maybe I rather should have declined from the start.  _

“I did not bring any armour; didn’t think I’d have to fight. May I borrow something?”  _ And show me your skills as a squire as well. _

Loras’ enthusiasm for his art is quickly sparked as he begins to rummage through the armoury. He throws a couple of gambons to the floor and then tries to size up Renly's chest and arms.  _ He's about the same size as me,  _ he muses and again, as he looks more closely at the other, he feels funny flutters in his stomach.

“Above the waist, below the shoulders,” he lays down the rules of their game, trying to focus his mind. He takes the gambeson and looks at Renly's fine tunic. “Would you like me to remove that first, Your Grace?” He had dressed plenty of knights including his older brothers so he doesn't know why he's blushing now as he says this. 

_ I’d like for you to remove all of it.  _ Renly can’t help but think.  _ Be quiet cock. You don’t even know if you’d scare him away! Your new squire is blushing though. Hm, maybe there is hope… _ Renly’s heart beats faster at the prospect.  _ He’s smart. Maybe this could become something serious? I’m tired of stable boys who only do their lord’s bidding, even though they like it.  _

“Yes, please,” the prince says huskily, remembering his manners. He’s studying every move and every glance of young Loras.  _ He knows lots about armour for a start. Good!   _

Loras unfastens his lord’s belt and helps him out of his fine tunic. He has the strange urge to caress the young man's back through his undershirt. !Something about the royal makes him tingle all over.  _ Concentrate!  _ he scolds himself.  _ You need to impress him!  _ He hangs the fine garment up and begins to strap on the training gear. 

“How is that, Your Grace?” he asks when he's done, checking over his work. He's quite satisfied and he hopes his lord is too.

Renly has a hard time to not grab those nimble fingers as they work the straps. “Could you please tighten it a bit here,” he indicates to the strap that holds shoulder padding and breast plate together. Even though it’s the perfect fit, he wants to have Loras that close again, feeling his breath on his face. 

_ Don’t make your move too quickly! He looks so innocent, he might run. _

“Yes, Your Grace,” Loras frowns a little that his Lord isn't completely satisfied. He steps close again and pulls at the straps. As he stands so close, hearing the other's breathing, feeling it brush his neck as he pulls harder at the strap, it sends little thrills of excitement through the young squire. He draws in a sharp breath, unsure why he feels so unsteady on his feet. He's not  _ that _ nervous to make a good impression on his lord. And yet his heart is beating fast in his throat. 

“Better?” he croaks.

“Yes, much better,” Renly smiles and steps back just a fraction to look Loras in his beautiful eyes again. They’re mesmerising and seem to draw him in. The sharp intake of breath he’d heard the other take and the slight blush on his fine cheeks are the right hints for him to not give up what he really wants to do.  _ Not yet!  _ “You have done well,” he says softly. He wants to brush a loose lock of hair right back behind the other’s ear.  _ You have all the time in the world, Renly! “ _ Now I’d like to see yours,  _ Knight of Flowers.” _ He tries to make the name that just jumped into his head sound teasing, but affectionate too.

“Knight of Flowers?” Loras looks at the royal heir.  _ Is he making fun of me?  _ But no, there is no malice, no mocking there in his eyes. “Why Knight of Flowers? Because of my sigil?” he asks as he hastily begins to put his own armour on. He wants to show Renly that he can fight, not that he can get dressed! 

“Yes. And… because  _ everything _ is so beautiful here,” Renly stares at Loras as he puts his armour on with precise movements. He knows he himself wouldn't like to be compared to a flower. But looking at Loras and his surroundings it seems appropriate. “I guess I must already apologise for the second time,” the prince bows a little, “I didn't want to offend you, I'm just so impressed by…” he takes a look around and then rests his eyes on the man now assigned to him, “ _ all  _ of it.” He dares to wink. 

Loras feels his blush intensify tenfold.  _ All of it… Did he call  _ me  _ beautiful?  _ The wink makes him break out in a sweat and for a moment he forgets that this is the man he has been told to serve, brother of the king. Instead he just sees a very handsome young man who is awkwardly… flirting?  _ I want you to kiss me …  _ The thought that plays with his mind makes him lose his balance as he puts on the last piece. “No need to apologise, Your Grace,” he mutters, trying to regain his footing and composure. “I… I quite like it. It has a ring to it. Kinda poetic, Lord of Words,” he smiles a little shyly. “Shall we?” he holds out a training sword to the other.

_ Did I just make him stumble? Oh he's so very cute!  _ Renly takes the sword.  _ He can even spar with words!  _ He laughs, “Lord of Words?” The royal taps his wooden opponent, “I like that too.” He goes into a fighting stance. The one he remembers from when he was eight, making sure his footing won't slip at the first opportunity.  

Loras grins as he takes up his own position. Standing across each other in the training sands he feels a lot more confident. He does not want to embarrass his new boss straight away. But he also won't go too soft on him. If he wants to become a knight he cannot be soft. 

The first clash of swords are just taps. He assesses the other's stance, where his footing is weakest. How he holds his sword. His body language. But most of all his eyes.  _ Learn to read their eyes,  _ his trainer's voice rings in his ears.  _ Most will give their next move away.  _

Renly had never been keen about fighting, but in this moment he becomes determined to give his best.  _ I want Loras to have respect. I don’t want him to think I am a soft man. _ He crosses their swords and attacks. 

For a second Loras is taken by surprise. He had expected to have to play along for a while with the unpractised other highborn. He had not expected Renly to actually attack him. He likes it though. Even after having admitted to him that he is a not a fighter he still puts in his best effort. He parries him and grins. This time he takes a different stance himself and with two quick steps he manages to drive his opponent back.

_ He does know how to fight!  _ Renly is joyous about that fact. He parries, trying to recall his badly neglected sword fighting lessons and move on instinct. Loras moves like a cat. It makes Renly's mouth water to see and feel his fluent, gracious movements.  _ Concentrate,  _ he orders himself, driving the other back in the sand. 

“Nice,” Loras praises the move. “You're not as bad a fighter as you think,” he adds a little breathlessly and then quickly remembers, “Your Grace.”  He tries to decide his next move. Now that he knows Renly can hold his own if he wants to, he drops his initial caution. Their next clash is a quick succession of blows, most of which Renly manages to counter. Until with one final twist Loras manages to knock the sword out of his hands and the king’s brother into the sand. 

He jumps forward and presses his sword against the other's throat. “Do you yield, my Lord?” he grins triumphantly. 

“I yield, my knight,” Renly says playfully, breathlessly. He wants Loras beside him on the ground and wonders if he could get him off his feet.

“Bravo!” Clapping accompanied by the thundering voice startles both young men. In their concentration they had not heard others approach. Now they find King Robert and Lord Mace standing there, watching them. 

Loras jumps away and holds out his hand to his lord.

“Well?” Robert asks his brother as he's helped back onto his feet. “Does your new squire impress you? He seems good with a sword alright!”

Renly nods in thanks at Loras. “He does.” He turns to the men, “Thank you, Lord Mace, for letting your son be my squire.” He smiles, feeling sweat gathering everywhere beneath the armour and on his face from their exercise. 

“Oh you are most welcome, young man,” Lord Tyrell smiles at the two youngsters. He's glad to see that Loras had come around to the idea. “I'm sure that Loras will learn a lot at your court. Thank you for giving him this opportunity.”

Loras shuffles awkwardly. Two days ago he had wanted to shout at his father for  _ selling _ him off to Lord Renly Baratheon. Now he finds he can barely wait to leave and ride in the other's service. “His Grace honoured me by sparring with me,” he feels he needs to say something kind in turn. “I promise that I will serve him well, father, Your Grace,” he nods to the two noblemen.

_ Can we please stop the niceties now, I want to kiss him finally!  _ Renly wets his lips, both from thirst and desire. He knows it's very important to always be polite, but sometimes his impatience gets the better of him. “I would like to get out of the armour now please,” he says boldly. “I am clearly not used to your hot weather. 

“Very well, very well,” Robert grins at his brother. “I'm sure young master Loras can help you with that now. Remember we ride out at dawn tomorrow. Make sure you are both ready.” 

Loras watches his father and the king leave.  _ Tomorrow at dawn.  _ Suddenly realisation hits him that he's really leaving his home. He swallows as he begins to unstrap his lord’s armour.

“We’ll visit,” Renly says, feeling that the playful mood has disappeared. He can’t do anything else yet since they’re far too exposed and out in the open. The king and Lord Tyrell sneaking up on them once already makes him twice careful. “You do not regret your decision, now that it’s final?” He tries to peer beneath Loras’ fringe, his palms sweaty as he tries to help to unstrap his armour.

“It wasn't exactly my decision!” Loras’ mouth gets the better of him for a moment. “Apologies, Your Grace, I did not mean to sound ungrateful,” he bows his head briefly. “I welcome this opportunity, my Lord, and I  _ will  _ serve you well as I've promised. I will miss my family, of course. But,” he puts the armour away and begins to unstraps his own, “it is time for me to grow up and become a real knight one day,  by your leave. Your Grace.” 

“Renly,” the royal teen says matter of fact, instantly liking the rebellious attitude of the other. “You can call me Renly when it's just the two of us. After all, we're almost the same age. Kinda sounds weird you calling me Your Grace and my Lord all the time.” He reaches out to Loras to grasp his shoulder in a friendly manner. “I'd like us to be friends..” He awkwardly clears his throat.

_ Friends.  _ Loras hardly knows the Baratheon. But there is no harm in friendship, especially when he's going to be far away from his own friends and family. And surely to be friends with the man who will decide his knighthood can only be a good thing. Besides, he's good looking too. And he still makes Loras feel funny in his stomach. A good sort of funny. Of wanting to spend more time with him. Get to know him.  _ Kiss him … _

He clears his throat and bites his lip. “I'd like that.” He puts his own hand on the other guy’s arm and smiles. “Renly.”

_ Oh...Oh that sounds good from those luscious lips. “ _ I'm glad,”  _ I need to get him into my chamber!  _ “Let's go to my room and freshen up.” Renly isn't able to say more.  _ Please let him feel the same. Please let him not get spooked.  _

_ I guess this is what life is going to be like _ ,  Loras thinks as he puts away their practising swords.  _ Waiting on Lord Renly.  _ He nods and follows the other back towards the keep. His feelings are all over the place. On the one hand fighting was fun, but he wonders if the sparring was just a one off. What else does the prince want from him? He's a squire, not servant! If he's not a fighter than what jobs are there for him to do? On the other though he already likes Renly's company. “My Lord… Renly,” he asks as he leads him to the guest quarters. “May I ask what my tasks will be in your service?” He opens the door to the room that had been signed to Lord Renly, allowing the royal guest to enter first.

Renly smiles at the forwardness of the young man who he just asked to be his friend. “I know I might be the wrong person to need a squire.” He throws his gloves on the small table and waits for Loras to close the door. “You're smart, I’d like for you to also be my advisor. To be the person I can rely on.” 

Loras frowns at that. “Your advisor? But I know nothing of strategy or being a Lord yet. I'm barely of age. How can I…”

“Who said anything about strategy or being a Lord? I will have plenty to advise me on that. Old and silver haired men who will be afraid to upset my brother the king.” He steps closer to Loras and looks into those bright blue eyes again. “I want someone my own age. Someone I can trust to tell me the truth, not Robert’s truth. I want you to always tell me your honest opinion and not what you think would be polite to say.” He takes a deep breath, “as I said, become my friend in a world of unpredictable people.” 

Loras snorts at that. “My father and grandmother tell me frequently that I should think before I speak. Is that really what you want, my Lord? Because I've found that people are generally not keen to hear the truth, even if they say they do.”

“I know, me too.” Renly steps into Loras’ personal space and takes his face into his hands, pressing their lips together firmly.  _ This is my truth, please accept it! _

Loras is so shocked by the completely unexpected move that he shoves the other boy away. “What the…” He stares at Renly with wide eyes. But slowly he licks his lips as he realises what had just happened. “You…”

“That’s my truth. Now tell me honestly, did you like it or not?” Renly holds his breath, knowing his whole life changes for better or worse in this very moment.

A thousand thoughts race through Loras’s head all once.  _ Did I like him kissing me? Yes! But you know it's wrong. Is it a trick? Is he testing my virtue? If I say I liked it will he tell my father? Does he want me to like it or not?  _

_ I want you to always tell me your honest opinion and not what you think would be polite to say.  _

Loras takes a deep breath and takes a step towards the dark haired lord. “Yes,” he says honestly. “I know I'm not supposed to. I know that they say it is wrong. But I liked it a lot.” He holds Renly's gaze, waiting for whatever response may follow.

Renly lets out a long relieved breath, smiling. “We're not supposed to like it with another boy, no.” He slowly repeats the gesture from before, letting his fingers caress Loras’ cheeks, “But …” he kisses him again very softly this time, “I want to kiss you a lot.” He whispers onto those inviting lips.

Loras feels like winter has come and has frozen him in place.  _ Is this a dream?  _ “I… I want to kiss you too,” he whispers back. “But… aren't you supposed to marry a girl? My father talks about potential matches all the time… And you … you're the king's brother…” He knows his brain is trying to find a hundred reasons not to, but his heart ignores them all as he suddenly throws his arms around Renly and presses his lips against his again.

“You're a very fine match to me, Loras Tyrell,” Renly murmurs between their first kisses, sneaking his arms around his new found friend and hugging him close.  _ He tastes delicious. _

_ How is this wrong?  _ Loras asks himself as he closes his eyes and gives in to kissing with the young man who had sent him so many signals all afternoon.  _ It feels perfect!  _ He had kissed just once before. Experimentally. Curiously as curiosity was his nature. She had been a girl though as he had understood that that was how it was supposed to be. Boys kiss girls and girls kiss boys. It had felt awkward and wet and uncomfortable and like something that he had to do. Nothing like  _ this!  _ That kiss had done nothing for him and he did not desire to try again. But with Renly… 

He feels like he's dreaming and yet he knows he's not. He doesn't want the kissing to stop,  _ ever! _ As they fumble with each other his whole body starts to tingle. He opens his mouth a little, experimentally. He sticks out his tongue a little and pushes it into Renly's mouth. As he is greeted by the other's tongue curling against his own he can feel the tingling spread to his groin. And his cock starts to swell. 

Renly loves to tongue kiss Loras. He's over the moon that his squire likes it so much to initiate that more intimate kiss. He pulls him in even closer and feels the other's growing interest against his. “Hmmm, that's your truth too then?” He smiles and lets his hands slide very slowly down Loras’ back.

Loras gasps as he can feel a very unfamiliar sensation of another boy’s cock press against his. And he thinks he might faint as more blood rushes down into his own. He automatically pushes his hips forward a little as the sensation feels so so good. “Yes,” he hisses. He plunges his tongue deeper inside Renly's mouth, wanting more of him, needing all of him! Forgotten are the thoughts of boys kissing girls.  _ This is my truth,  _ he feels his whole body humm with a feeling of homecoming.  _ This is what I want! _

_ “ _ Oh sweet Loras,” Renly sighs so deeply, it seems to go through both their bodies. He slides his one hand fully down onto his new lover's arse, kneading it a little. The fingers of his other hand twirl themselves into Loras’ magnificent curls. “Would you like us to lie down?” he asks huskily.

“Mmm yes, “ Loras agrees. He feels like he would agree to anything that Renly suggests right now as everything feels so fabulous. He loves his hands caressing him. He slowly begins to explore the other too. Stroking his back. Caressing his hair, his cheeks, his jawline. 

They stumble onto the bed, unable to let go,  not wanting to break the kiss or the touching. Loras just does what feels natural now as he strokes Renly's chest, his hands wandering further down. Forgotten is the fact that this man is his new lord. Right now he's much more than that as the young squire feels curiously between Renly's legs. He moans appreciatively when he feels how hard Renly is.

“Oh hell, yes!” the prince groans and presses his hard on against that not so shyly exploring hand. He locks their eyes as he gently strokes the insides of Loras’ thighs in return, starting above the knee and moving his fingertips up and further up. He studies that handsome face, wanting to see every nuance of this new excitement.  _ Did he do it with a boy before?  _ He suddenly wonders.  _ I want to be his first!  _

 

He leans down and devours Loras again for a long time, playing with that tongue and those lips, not touching his cock yet but marvelling in being touched down there. No one before dared to do that on their own accord.

“Have…,” another kiss, “have you been with a boy before?” he asks breathlessly.

Loras shakes his head making his long curls bounce around his flushed face. “No, never.” He caresses Renly's face again.  _ He's gorgeous!  _ he thinks again. “I kissed a girl once. It wasn't like this though. The squires... I looked… I never dared… How… how did you know that I…?”

Renly smiles even wider and shakes his head, “I didn't know, sweet Loras.” He kisses the tip of the other's nose, “I hoped.” He swallows a big lump in his throat, “Because...Because,” he doesn't know if what he wants to say is appropriate so very briefly after they have met. He blurts it out anyway. “I think I fell in love with you as I saw you, standing there.”

Loras feels his heart lurch at that.  _ He's in love with me?! Am I in love with him too? How do I know? I barely know him! But it feels so good to be here with him. To kiss with him.  _ “I… I think I did too,” he says very softly. “Touch me, Renly. Please.”

Renly's whole body thrums in the rhythm of his wildly beating heart.  _ He feels the same!  _

And he obliges the plea, finally moving his palm across that growing erection. It feels so extraordinary good to have that heavy interest press against his hand. He cradles Loras’ balls through his trousers, making the young lad gasp just as he’s gasping himself. He moves closer and rubs his own erection against the other’s thigh.

Loras doesn't know what to do with himself. It's like all the pieces of his life's puzzles have fallen into place. Like he belongs in the arms of the man he thought would be his nightmare. “That's… so nice,” he groans.  _ He knows exactly how to touch me, how to hold me…  _ “Have… have you?” he dares to ask. “With a man?”

Renly kisses the other some more before he slowly nods his head, gently caressing Loras’ groin. “I have experimented,” he admits, remembering quickly to always tell the truth. “I have...have lain with my stable boys...n...naked in the hay,” he swallows and holds Loras close so he can’t bolt. “But it was nothing like with you now.” 

Loras mewls very softly at hearing those secrets. He tries to picture what it would be like to do that,  _ lie naked with Renly in the hay _ . His breathing is very shallow now as the older boy continues to rub him so perfectly. His eyes are clouding over and his heart threatens to burst out of his chest. “Is… is that what you want me to do… at Storm's End… lie with you in the hay?”

“Hmm, very much so,” Renly keeps kissing Loras lovingly, “but only if you want to. Only ever if you want to.” He rasps, his voice not fully matured yet but very deep in this moment. He looks very affectionately at the young man he only got to know a few hours before. He stops his movement to promise, “From now on, sweet Loras, I’ll only lie with you.” He knows it deep in his heart that all the others were just toys to get to know his preferences.  Loras’ mere presence makes all his nerves sing. He’s never experienced that before. “I...I want to make you feel good.” 

“You do, you do,” Loras whimpers. He grabs for Renly's hand and pushes it against his crotch again. “Please don't stop, I want to, I want you!” He'd been so close and whilst all the loving promises make him mellow with joy he wants to cry over the sudden loss of Renly's hand on him. 

The prince grins about Loras’ eagerness. He pushes himself onto him and presses his hardon against the very prominent bulge in the other's trousers. “Damn you feel so good,” he moans before he devours Loras, rubbing himself against his new squire viciously, grinding his hips down hard.

Loras cannot even think anymore. Renly, beautiful Renly, on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, grinding against his now achingly hard cock, kissing his breath away … He grabs hold of whatever his fingers get entangled in, clothes, hair. “Renly….!” he manages to half groan, half pant as the other makes him tremble from top to toe. He can feel the warmth spread inside his breeches as he comes.  “Oh fuck…”

“Yes! Fuckyes!” The warm, wet substance that seeps into his own trousers makes the royal come as well.  _ Fuck he grabs me just right!!  _ “Hell! Yourehot,” he bites at Loras’ neck as he gets overwhelmed by his own orgasm. His hands roaming beneath the other’s shirt, marvelling in the hotness of his bare skin as he’s still humping against his lover. 

Loras feels himself blush profusely. He is quite familiar with his own hand, but to come by another frotting against him is a league away from self pleasure. He seems to have lost the use of his tongue though as he can only make little pleasurable noises now. Things sure had turned out quite unexpected. He can barely wait to go with Renly to Storm’s End now to learn more of what it means to squire for his handsome lord. 

++++

“Grandma, I’ve come to say goodbye,” Loras says somewhat forlornly. He sits down beside Lady Tyrell on her favourite bench as she’s watching the sunset over the sea. It’s always been one of his favourite things to do. Even though he’s very much looking forward now to go with his Lord and  _ lover?  _ tomorrow, he feels very melancholic in this place. It’s odd to say goodbye to his childhood and all the people he grew up with. 

“You make it sound as if you're going north of the wall,” Olenna smiles at her grandson. She pats his thigh, “You'll be back sooner than you know.” She tilts her head a little as she observes him. “You seem a lot more content about going with Renly Baratheon to Storms End than you were yesterday.”

Loras feels the unwanted red creep up his cheeks. “I didn’t know him before yesterday,” he says quickly. 

“I see.” The older lady smiles again, the blush in her grandson’s cheeks tells her enough. “Lord Renly is a fine young man. Kind. Clever. Good looking…” she holds Loras’s gaze.

“Very good looking,” Loras bites his lip. That statement was quicker out of his mouth than he wanted it to be. But his grandmother had that effect with everyone. It’s like she uses magic on people to tell the truth. “And kind, yes.”

“You don't have to hide it from me, Loras,” Olenna says kindly. “I've always known you were different from your brothers. Long before you did. I just want to see you smile, I don't care who it is that puts a smile on your face.”

Loras eyes grow wide at that admission. “You have always known?” he bites his lip again, fumbling with the hem of his tunic, “So it’s… it’s nothing bad to...to like another boy?”

His grandmother strokes Loras’ face softly. “Oh I think there are far worse things in the world than liking someone, don't you?” She brushes back his long curls though as he nods unsurely, exposing a very tell-tale mark on his neck. “But there are many who will not think it so. You must be careful, my sweet child. For your sake and his. Let it be your secret. And don't forget that you are the son of the Lord Paramount of the Reach and he is Lord of Storm’s End. You will both one day be wed to a fine lady from another great house. You don't have to marry for love. But you will have to marry for our House.”

“I’m going to be his swordsman, his knight,” Loras says stubbornly, the thought of Renly being married to a woman makes his gut clench painfully. He looks at his grandmother, glad that he can talk with her about this confusing, new, wonderful thing happening in his life. “The men of the King’s Guard are forbidden to marry.”

Grandma Tyrell cannot help but laugh. “I'm sure that Lord Renly will make you a great swordsman,” she winks although her grandson probably does not yet understand her meaning. “But his brother is the king and he's only fourth line.” She wraps him in her arms as she can see that frown line his forehead again. “Plenty of time for all that later. Be young. Be loved. Be beautiful, my grandson. Just… choose your time and place wisely. And trust no-one but your own family.”

Loras bends to her ear and whispers, “He...he said he loves me.” His heart is hammering in his throat.

“Good,” Lady Tyrell smiles the warmest of smiles. “And do you love him?”

“I… I think so,” Loras says softly. “How do I know for sure, grandma?”

“Listen to your heart, little Loras. Does it feel right?”

“Yes,” Loras nods. “It feels very right.” He can't but smile the biggest smile as he thinks about Renly. “And you’ll be the only one who’ll ever know. Thank you.” He hugs her back and holds on. Her embrace has always been soothing and calming. And it’s good to feel it in his greatest turmoil of thoughts and emotions.

+++

Loras hugs his little sister close, her tears breaking his heart a little. “I'll come back soon. Lord Renly said I could visit wherever I want.”  _ Lord Renly. That sounds funny now.  _ But he remembers his grandmama’s words of wisdom to be discreet about their feelings. “And maybe father and you can visit me,” he smiles, kissing her forehead.

“You seem to want to go now,” Margaery sniffs. “Is he going to make you a knight after all?” she holds onto his arm, looking up at him curiously.  

Loras is very aware that there are lots of people around them and that he has to be careful with what he says. He knows that he had promised his grandmother that she would be the only one he'd tell. But then again, he'd never had any secrets from his sister. “He will,” he says proudly. He bends a little closer to her ear and whispers, “He's going to make me a man too.”

Margaery frowns at that but she can tell at the tone in his voice that it is a good thing. And a secret at that since he’s made sure that no one around them could hear it. That makes her very proud to be the confidant of her big brother. She lifts her chin bravely and stifles her sobs. “Yes, father and I will visit you. I’ll make sure of that,” she smiles. 

Loras turns and takes the reins from one of the stable boys, mounting his horse. He throws back one last look at his family, at his home. Then he turns to look at his new lord, his new life, his love.

Renly tries to not grin broadly as he exchanges that glance with Loras. His squire looks splendid in his travelling attire. He can’t wait to race him when they’re on their own at Storm’s End.

For now he waves goodbye to the Tyrell family, who all have been so very friendly to him. He steps into the carriage after his brother, looking forward to get to his own home for the very first time since he’d been given Storm’s End.


End file.
